


Good Enough

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dom Benny, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles with his sense of self worth. Benny does what he can to show him that Dean is worth more than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be past abuse implied here, as well as dark thoughts and feelings of worthlessness on Dean’s part. If you find this type of content upsetting, do not read this fic.

There’s a faint clink that catches Benny’s attention, and he spares a quick glance toward Dean. Ice shifts and water ripples in the glass resting on the other man’s back as a tremor runs through his body. It settles quickly, and the water calms in its glass. Benny waits a few minutes before picking it up to take a drink, watching the rivulet of condensation course its way over Dean’s back and down his side before he returns it to its place. 

Benny watches and waits, turning the pages of his book so that Dean can hear the rustle of the paper. The fall of the glass comes with a splash and a thunk as it lands on the rug below Dean. Slowly, Benny places a bookmark to mark his spot and sets the book on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Up, Dean,” he says softly. 

Dean’s trembling as he steps around the couch, muscles twitching in his arms as he fights to keep them by his side. Benny aches to reach for him, but he knows he can’t. Not yet.

“You’re shaking, sugar.” 

It’s a moment before Dean speaks. “I - I wasn’t g-good enough.” 

Benny has to choke down the whine in his throat, finally grasping Dean’s wrist and drawing his sub into his lap as he mentally curses those who did this to his love. Dean goes willingly, tucking his face against Benny’s shoulder and shivering as warm hands soothe away the shivers running through his body. 

“Why don’t you think you were good enough, cher? I asked you to stay there as long as you could, and that’s what you did, right?” 

There’s a tentative nod, and Benny sighs. “Dean.” 

“Yes, Benny.” 

“Exactly. You obeyed me so well, darlin’, stayed so still for so long, right where I needed you.” 

“Benny?” Dean says softly, seeking permission to speak, which the vampire immediately gives him. “Just … wanted to stay. Til you were done, didn’t want you to have to stop reading ‘cause of me.” 

It’s then that Benny shifts Dean up, tipping his chin so the younger man is looking into his eyes. “You couldn’ta done that, Dean. I’ve got a long way to go in that book, you woulda been hurtin’ when you got up, and I won’t let you hurt like that.’ 

‘Besides,” he goes on, “haven’t we talked about you settin’ impossible goals for yourself?” 

Dean’s eyes flicker away, his expression miserable, but he murmurs his assent. “I don’t have to be perfect, I just have to be good.” 

“That’s right. And we already decided you were good for me, right?” 

Those green eyes are tremulously hopeful when they come back to rest on Benny’s face, and Dean nods. Benny smiles back, thumbing away the one tear that had started its trek down his lover’s face. 

“What do you think about settling down to do some more readin’, sugar?” 

“I’d like that,” Dean  answers, lips curving in a smile even if he’s still teary. He reaches over the couch to the table behind, picking up the book he and Benny have been reading together. Together, they settle back into the cushions, stretched out along the couch with Dean tucked into Benny’s side. The vampire plucks the afghan off the arm on the way down, wrapping it around Dean’s naked form to keep him warm while they read.


End file.
